


Além da amizade

by Makitasama



Series: Vocaloid [5]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Romance, Trans, Transgender
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama
Summary: É comum acharmos que nossos amigos serão nossos amigos para sempre, principalmente por mudarmos os nossos sentimentos em relação a eles.
Relationships: Megurine Luka/Meiko
Series: Vocaloid [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649128





	Além da amizade

Não há nada melhor do que ter uma amizade de longa duração, pois eu sei que ela estará comigo durante mais e mais anos, deixando-me confortável para falar qualquer coisa, envolvendo seu consentimento.

Ainda que ela esteja comigo, jamais tornaria fácil essa jornada, visto que desde nova me falaram que era ruim eu me atrair por meninas, que eu deveria me atrair por meninos e tudo mais, contudo eu notei o quanto isso era tóxico para mim só na adolescência, quando eu comecei a ficar mais distante de todos.

E com ela sequer foi diferente, afinal, desde nova falaram para ela brincar com carrinhos, usar azul, usar apenas roupas masculinas, sendo que ela nunca gostou disso ou até gostou, mas muito pouco em relação aos estereótipos femininos. Não para menos que ela pintou seu cabelo de rosa, pois isso significava a sua libertação como mulher, mas hoje ela também usa azul em alguns momentos, por mais que lembre seus momentos ruins.

De fato a nossa união veio por conta de ambas sermos pressionadas desde uma idade abaixo do normal para virarmos as adultas perfeitas, por mais que isso jamais tenha ocorrido, ainda bem.

— Meiko! Quer andar por ai? Preciso me mover mais e cada dia que passa eu me movo menos. Claro, eu não vou te obrigar, mas eu adoraria que fizesse isso comigo para ficar mais divertido.

— É claro que eu quero, já que andar com uma amiga torna tudo mais legal, tal qual você disse. — Ela ficou muito animada, causando-me uma felicidade imensa, se bem que esse seria o momento certo para dizer a verdade sobre meus sentimentos presos há anos.

Coloquei uma roupa própria e tentei entrar no ritmo o mais rápido possível ou ela reclamaria da minha lerdeza nos passos.

— Hoje está difícil em, Meiko, só que você tem que ir logo ou perderemos um bom tempo nesse caminho anda longo.

— Olha quem fala, porque não está indo tão rápido quanto de costume, será que não consegue mais? — Ela me olhou de uma forma brava misturada com a sua vontade de rir da minha cara por eu não ter como aumentar a minha velocidade a ponto de chegar a dela.

Após me deixar bastante para trás, deu uma risada leve e voltou ao meu ritmo, talvez para aproveitar mais o caminho ou talvez para zoar com a minha cara. Espero que seja a primeira opção, dessa forma eu me sinto mais preparada.

Como a minha vida não envolve flores e doces, infelizmente era a segunda, ou seja, era tudo feito para tirar uma comigo, como sempre.

— Achei que já estivesse acostumada com isso, afinal, eu faço isso sempre que tenho oportunidade.

— Eu sei, mas eu não consigo Luka, é maior do que eu! — Ela voltou a rir de mim e ainda de forma mais intensa, no entanto resolveu ficar junto a mim sem eu ter pedido, fazendo-me sentir uma pessoa idiota por cada vez mais aumentar esse amor platônico.

Nossos corpos começaram a se aproximar cada vez mais, a ponto dos nossos braços quase se encostarem sem necessidade.

— Foi mal, não percebi que estávamos tão próximas, desculpa mesmo. — Não sei se é o momento para eu pedir isso ou se eu fico calada para não termos possíveis conflitos. É muito complicado amar um amigo.

Desde que eu era adolescente falavam que quando a gente cresce, tomamos atitudes mais racionais, entretanto eu noto o contrário e me pergunto se o problema é comigo ou se é impossível amar e ser racional ao mesmo tempo. Isso eu poderei saber um dia? Quem sabe.

Mais uma vez ela começou a ficar com uma distância curta até demais, causando-me aceleração no meu coração, pena que ela não sabe disso e nem pode sentir meus batimentos acelerados, uma pena.

— Não sei o que está dando em mim hoje, por isso peço desculpas mais uma vez. A não ser que você goste disso, porém não tenho como saber. — Meu rosto corou muito e eu acabei acelerando meus passos como nunca, se bem que durou tão pouco por conta da minha falta de resistência ser algo problemático.

Embora eu devesse respondê-la, nenhuma palavra saia dos meus lábios, muito menos eu conseguia ouvir algo senão as batidas exageradas, mas eu aproveitei esse fato para colocar sua mão em meu pescoço, assim ela poderia ouvi-lo tanto quanto eu.

Seus olhos brilharam como lindas safiras, deixando-me confusa se esse amor era de fato unilateral ou bilateral, por isso resolvi falar as palavras problemáticas, aquelas evitadas por mim nesses longos momentos em que passamos juntas.

— Luka, eu... — Mal comecei a juntar letras e fui interrompida pelo seu dizer.

— Eu sei disso há anos, não para menos que eu tentei ao máximo criar situações próprias para você me falar. Como hoje isso deu certo, quero falar que eu também te amo. — Não soube como reagir às suas palavras, somente a observei com um sorriso no rosto.

— Parece até ficção.

— Mas não é. — Ela me abraçou bem forte e me manteve naquele ato quente durante um bom tempo.


End file.
